In JP2001-280118A, published by the Japan Patent Office in 2001, in order to process diesel particulate matter (DPM) discharged from a diesel engine, a filter for trapping DPM is disposed in an exhaust passage, and when a predetermined amount of DPM has accumulated in the filter, the temperature of the filter is raised such that the DPM trapped in the filter is burned (filter regeneration processing).